1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays are commonly utilized in various electronic products including cell phones, PDAs, and notebook computers. As the market demand for large-scale display panels continues to increase, liquid crystal displays having advantages such as small size and light weight have become widely popular.
Due to the fact that the liquid crystal display itself does not illuminate, a backlight module has to be installed under the liquid crystal display to provide an area light source for the liquid crystal display. Typically, a backlight module is composed of a plurality of lamps and a plurality of optical devices including diffuser films and prisms.
Backlight modules are commonly divided into two major categories: side-emitting type and direct type. The direct type backlight modules are positioned directly below the liquid crystal display panel and are able to provide a much stronger light source for the display. Hence, direct type backlight modules are often utilized in large-scale liquid crystal display panels, including computer display panels and panels for household televisions.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram illustrating a direct type backlight module 10 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 10 includes a frame 12, at least a lamp 14 disposed in the frame 12, and an optical assembly 16 positioned on an opening of the frame 12. The lamp 14 can be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp or an external electrode fluorescent lamp, and the optical assembly 16 is consisting of a light conducting structure, a diffuser film, a prism, or a combination of the above. The backlight module 10 also includes a reflector 18 disposed on an inner surface of the frame 12 for reflecting the light emitted from the lamp 14, thereby increasing the usability of the lights.
In general, the lamp from the conventional direct type backlight module is fabricated according to a module design, in which a backlight module typically includes a plurality of lamp modules. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective illustrating a lamp module 20 of a backlight module according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the lamp module 20 includes a lamp 22, a lamp holder 24 for supporting the lamp 22, a high voltage wire 26 electrically connected to a high voltage end 28 of the lamp 22, and a low voltage wire 30 electrically connected to a low voltage end 32 of the lamp 22.
The low voltage wire 30 of the lamp module 20 is extended from the low voltage end 32 to the high voltage end 28 of the lamp 22 and positioned adjacent to the high voltage wire 26 at the high voltage end 28. A heat shrinkable tube 34 is utilized to wrap the low voltage wire 30 and the high voltage wire 26 and affix the two wires with respect to a side of the high voltage end 28. Since the low voltage wire 30 is approximately one centimeter longer than the high voltage wire 26 after bending along the lamp holder 24 and fixed on one side of the lamp 22, the low voltage wire 30 will be easily pulled during the assembly process and result in breakage of the lamps 22 and malfunction of the display panel.